I Love You This Much
by bubbleteadesu
Summary: Five times America shows England just how much he loves him in ridiculously sweet ways


**Title:** 5 Times America Showed England Just How Awesomely Huge His Love Was  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** America/England (featuring cameos by China and Hong Kong)  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Five times America shows England just how much he loves him in ridiculous(ly sweet) ways  
><strong>Warning:<strong> huge amount of shameless fluff?, fail pick-up lines  
><strong>AN:<strong> written for haro's winning bid over at the help japan auction livejournal. her prompt: _A_merica expressing that he loves England a ridiculously large amount, somehow__.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

><p><strong>i.<strong> _My love for you would use up all the post-it blocks in the world (and they still won't be enough)_

England woke up to an empty bed and a neon-pink post-it stuck to his forehead.

"What are you up to again, America?" England muttered sleepily. He sat up and peeled the note off his head.

_Wake-up, Mr. Sleepyhead :)_

"Huh." England rubbed the sleep off his eyes. And that was when he saw _it_.

The dresser by their bed—including the mirror—was covered in post-its.

He walked over to it dazedly and picked the notes off the table one by one. They were covered in cheesy one-liners and pick-up lines, all in America's scrawly handwriting.

_Hey baby, did it hurt much when you fell from heaven? ;D._

_Tell me Arthur, am I a bad sniper? Coz I keep missing you._

_I like the way you look when you're flustered. It's very cute._  
><em>And I bet you're looking very flustered now while reading this. Wish I could see you :).<em>

And it wasn't over, England realized, when he came downstairs for breakfast. His morning paper, for one, was also covered in numerous notes.

_If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together.  
>Get it? ;D<em>

_My love for you is like pi. Always irrational but also infinite. ;)_

And the breakfast table, England saw, much to his amusement, was not spared from America's sudden post-it frenzy either.

_You're the peanut butter to my jelly._

_And the butter to my toast._

_Anddd the bacon to my scrambled eggs._

"Tell me, America," England asked wryly, as America appeared later from the kitchen, two plates of bacon and eggs in his hands. "How many post-it blocks did you waste in this silliness of yours?"

"Oh not much." America replied, giving England an innocent grin. He placed a kiss on England's head before setting down a breakfast plate in front of him. "And trust me, England," He added with a wink, "it wasn't a waste."

(England found out later on, that America was just being uncharacteristically modest. All stationery shops within ten blocks of their house were out of post-its for the day.)

* * *

><p><strong>ii.<strong> _All the chocolates in the world won't be enough to show my love for you._

"But isn't Valentine's day the day you give chocolates to your special someone?" America asked, all wide-eyed innocence.

"Yes." England replied, exasperated. "Honestly America, even if I don't celebrate the holiday, I would appreciate one bar of chocolate. _One_. Not—"

Not two huge boxes brimming with different kinds of chocolate, was what England wanted to say. But the kicked-puppy expression America had on his face was having its effect on England again and well, it wasn't like England didn't appreciate the gifts, really.

"Thank you though." England said, softening a bit. "You know what, I don't think all these would fit in the fridge so why don't we eat some tonight."

"But they're your gifts." America protested though England could see that he was starting to brighten up.

"Well," England gave a nonchalant shrug. "It's not like I can eat these all up myself."

And so that was how they ended up on the couch, pigging out on different kinds of chocolate, with the television, turned on to a low volume, as their background.

England had to say that America had put much effort in these boxes of his. They were a motley (and very delicious, England had to admit) mix, from Chinese foil-wrapped eggs, to different kinds of Japanese chocolate (like a pack that had mini chocolates that were shaped like domes and were half-covered in strawberry), to Belgian chocolates, Swiss chocolates, bonbons, chocolate truffles, and many more. And England had eaten more than what he'd planned, mostly due to America's insistence.

He'd bite into a bar and say, "Hey England, this tastes so _good_! You have to try it!" And then he'd make England eat the rest of the bar, England's protests notwithstanding.

And so, soon, both of them were filled to the brim with sweets (though England had a feeling that he was more filled-up than America was). And before England realized it, America had dozed off, his head landing on the crook of his shoulder.

"You silly git." England whispered, running his fingers through America's hair.

* * *

><p><strong>iii.<strong> _I'd tell you I love you in all the languages of the world but I'm afraid they'd have to invent more because it won't be enough_.

It used to be that America would wait for England after world meetings so they'd walk to the hotel together. (And stop by shops or diners along the way)

But it seemed this was not the case these past few days.

"I wonder what America's up to." England murmured to himself, absentmindedly chewing the tip of his fountain pen as he paced around thoughtfully outside the conference room.

"Aiyaah! Don't you know until now aru-! It's _wo ai ni_!"

"Ah right! Got that!"

England peered inside the what-he-supposed-was-empty conference room curiously.

China stood beside America, waving his folded giant red fan around in an irritable fashion, as America, who was seated by the long table, busily took down notes.

"May I ask what that is for, America?" It was Hong Kong, who was now glancing over America's shoulder curiously

America grinned up at Hong Kong. "It's a surprise for England. I'm asking everyone how to say 'I love you' in their language so I can make this _giant_(he began motioning with his arms excitedly) card where I'll write everything in." He gave Hong Kong a thumbs up. "Because my love for England is bigger than the whole world combined."

China sat down beside America, crossing his legs in front of him. "I do not get the connection aru." He said peevishly.

"Ah but Hong Kong, you get it, don't you?" America asked, winking at Hong Kong.

Hong Kong shrugged. "I guess so."

"B-but!" America added, suddenly sitting up. "Keep this a secret from England, okay? Please?"

"Aiyah, aiyah, of course. Don't you trust an old man anymore aru?" China turned to face Hong Kong. "And now that I think about it, what are _you_ doing here_ di di_?"

"Ah! Yong Soo, he wanted me to fetch you—"

England turned away quietly, smiling to himself. He'd just have to act surprised with all his might, he guessed, when the time came.

* * *

><p><strong>iv.<strong> _I'd fill up your room with my love but I'm sure it won't fit so I filled it up with rose petals instead_.

England had thought that he had seen it all after that one Valentine's day when America appeared in his doorstep, two huge boxes brimming with chocolate in tow but it seemed that today's Valentine's day was going to take the cake.

"Where are you taking me, America?" England protested as he was led, blindfolded, upstairs.

"Shh." America replied (with a mischievous grin on his face, England was sure. That git.) "We're almost there."

Finally, after what seemed like an infinite number of steps (England cursed himself for having such a high staircase), America suddenly stopped.

"We're here." He announced cheerfully. "You can remove your blindfold now, England."

"I swear you git, when I—" England removed his blindfold and gasped.

His bedroom was covered in _roses_.

On top of his dresser was a bouquet of roses, arranged beautifully in a vase, the vase's base surrounded by scattered rose petals.

England started to walk dazedly towards it, when he realized that the floor itself was also covered with petals, soft under his bare feet.

And the bed too, its white sheets almost red because of all the rose petals scattered all over it. And the, and the—

"Do you like it, babe?" America whispered, wrapping his arms around England's waist.

"I-I—" England opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. His throat felt tight, his heart beating painfully fast against his chest and _oh bloody hell no_he was not going to cry, even if his chest felt about to explode.

Instead: "You _bloody_idiot." He whispered, a small smile tugging on the corners of his mouth.

America grinned. "I'm taking that to mean you liked it then." And before England could protest, America swept him off his feet into his arms, bridal-style, and jumped into the bed.

"Wh-what did you do that for?" England spluttered out. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"I've always wondered about that old song you know," America replied thoughtfully, "you know the one, with _I want to lay you down in a bed of roses_line, how it works, you know." He grinned at England. "Now I know."

And then he kissed England's mouth.

("Tell me," England whispered to America as they laid down beside each other on the bed the next morning. "How are we going to clean up the mess you've made?" "We don't have to—?" America whispered back cheerfully.)

* * *

><p><strong>v.<strong> _I love you as much as the stars in the sky. No scratch that, in the whole_ universe_!_

"You really are an old man, huh, England?" America laughingly teased.

"Shut…up." England huffed as he heaved himself up, landing on all fours beside America on top of the hill.

"Okay then…old man." America replied, laughing as he pulled a glaring England up.

It seemed like they had taken the whole afternoon hiking up the hill. The sky was already dark, the whole expanse filled with stars.

"You don't see that many stars down in the city, huh?" America asked softly.

England nodded. "They're very beautiful."

America glanced at him and grinned. "You know how much I love you England? I love you as much as the stars in the whole _universe_!"

"That much huh?" England asked, a small smile on his lips.

"Ye…_look_!" America suddenly exclaimed, pointing at the sky excitedly. Or rather at a shooting star, streaking across the sky.

He chuckled and glanced at England again. "Remember that time when a shooting star landed on your head and you had a headache because of it? That was really cool."

"Shut up." England grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose as if expecting the headache to come back again.

"Oh man." America said, looking up the sky again. "It's gone."

"Of course it is, git." England told him. "If you hadn't teased me, you could have wished on it."

"Oh it doesn't matter." America murmured, smiling up at the night sky, "because I've got my wish right here beside me."

_end_

* * *

><p>1. The Japanese chocolates that are half-strawberry that England's talking about are Meiji Apollo Chocolate. Yum :D. (Not Meiji's best though lol <em>)<br>_2._ _wo ai ni__: Mandarin for I love you_  
><em>3._ _di di__: Mandarin for little brothe r  
>4. Also the <em>I want to lay you down in a bed of roses<em> line is from Bon Jovi's song whut.  
>5. A shooting star falling on England's head is canon, in case you don't know C:<p>

concrit welcome, flames aren't!


End file.
